


Asphodel

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Fan Art, General fiction, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supposition fic with dark edges...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphodel

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh... the plot bunnies hate me. -_-;

**Disclaimer/Author's note:** TRON (c) Disney. I own nothing. Savvy?

 

The darkness brought comfort to Zed as he sat, deep in contemplation.  The soft light from his newly red circuits illuminated the look of surrender on his face.

How? How had thing gone so wrong? All he had tried to do was the right thing

Beck had brought it on himself. Engaging in acts of terrorism, as if THAT was the right thing to do? Zed had pleaded with him to stop, but Beck just had to be some kind of hero.

And Mara 

Zed closed his eyes tight. Tears began to sting in the corners, hurting as much as the memory itself. He never wanted Mara to be hurt. But it was inevitable when she sided with Beck. Now they both were scheduled for execution.

"Zed?" came a soft voice from the door way.

"I'm here, sir."

Pavel came inside, standing behind the young program. Gently, he rubbed Zeds shoulders, feeling the tension in him even from outside the room.

"I know how you feel. But no matter what anyone says, you did the right thing" the commander assured the former mechanic. "In my eyes, if no one else', you're a hero."

Zed stood up, turning to face Pavel. His face was tear-stained and weary. Sobbing, he threw himself into Pavels arms. Pavel held and whispered to Zed, trying to comfort him somehow.

"Don't ever let me go please" Zed sobbed into Pavels shoulder.

"Never ever, precious" the older program murmured as he kissed Zeds hair.

Zed tilted his head up, allowing Pavel to kiss him, to assure him that he belonged to someone now.

"Come now," Pavel said as he took Zeds hand. "We'd best get the city square."

Zed followed silently, and remained silent even as his former friends screamed their last words.


End file.
